Short Skirt, Long Jacket
by Nancy J. Lisse
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid is on a mission. Entry for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner - Fanfic Challenge 2010 - Round 2


For the Chit Chat on Author's Corner - FanFic Challenge 2010 - Round 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Pairing: JJ/Reid  
Prompt: Short Skirt, Long Jacket (By: Cake)

Enjoy =)

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Dr. Spencer Reid doesn't spend his Friday nights at Sci-fi conventions. Well, certainly not _every_ Friday night.

Tonight the BAU's very own super-genius is on a mission. A mission to prove to himself that he's not just a brain full of statistics; very handy ones, if he did say so himself. And also to prove to his co-worker, the ultimate ladies man, that _the_ Dr. Reid can get girls too.

Morgan's words hang over his head like Schleprock's rain cloud.

_Kid, you need a girlfriend. People are starting to wonder._

"People are starting to wonder," Reid repeats out loud for the hundredth time since he left the bullpen. He is walking now, down a busy DC street, his breath appearing in small white clouds as he exhales. Lights illuminate the sidewalks and cast dark shadows around the people shuffling about. Midnight joggers, happy couples holding hands, and the occasional group of club-bound socialites.

It's not long before he arrives at his destination. Club Rio.

The atmosphere is slightly less erotic than he initially imagined, and for that he is grateful. But even so, it's not long before his insecurities bubble to the surface. Maybe he's made a mistake coming here, and coming alone.

Reid starts nervously adjusting his shirt, just barely within the threshold of the club. Under his winter coat he is wearing clothes very similar to ones that he wears regularly to work, because honestly, he doesn't own much else. But he didn't realize until right now, that what formal attire he does own might have been the better option for a night like tonight.

_Alright Spencer. Just breathe; relax…_

Taking a deep breath, he scans the club, wall to wall.

A dancing group of half-naked women have the attention of about 95% of the male occupants, not to mention a handful of women. Profiling the group as 30-something, average-looking, attention-seeking loners, he realizes no matter how hard he tries, he's never going to be completely normal. The instinct to secretly inspect every aspect of complete strangers, and even friends and family, will always plague his life outside of work.

What women could ever be with someone like that? Especially someone also lacking the physique of the one and only Derek Morgan.

It is there, in the dark, noisy club of downtown Washington DC, where Reid discovers something he had long been searching for. He doesn't need just _any_ woman; he really needs someone who understands him and his job. And he knows damn well he can't find that here.

Turning around he tightens his coat around him and prepares for the bitter winter air.

But just as he goes to leave, something catches his eye.

A beautiful head of blonde hair cascading down the back of a slender woman showing off her endless legs in a barely there dress. In fact, Reid can't even see the dress, because draped over her shoulders is a long suit jacket that falls to about half way down her thighs.

Reid exhales the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

_Just from the back she looks beautiful._

Briefly forgetting that he was about to leave; forgetting that just moments ago he was convinced he could never find the right woman in a place like this, Reid finds himself mesmerized by this woman he has only seen the back of.

He watches her as she plays with her silver loop earrings, twisting them, like a nervous habit. Then she slips the suit jacket off her shoulders and leans it over the bar in front of her.

Reid can't help but notice her very short skirt. Not a dress, but a very sexy, short skirt.

Free of the jacket, she shakes out her shoulders, as if she is trying to relax herself. An elastic is removed from her wrist and used to pull her golden locks into a loose pony tail. Moments later it is returned to her wrist.

Reid can tell she is anxious, as if this isn't really her scene.

_Stop. Profiling. Spencer._

He finds himself sitting at a small table near the door, eyes still lingering on the blonde who has yet to turn around. He retrieves his phone from his pocket and pretends to be sending a text message. He would be extremely embarrassed if she caught him ogling her. But still, phone in hand, his full attention is on her.

The bartender brings her a shot. Along with two more for her female companions.

Tequila.

The three women slam down their shot glasses in time with each other and flag down the bartender for another round.

Salt. Tequila. Lime.

Repeat.

Three rounds later and Reid has yet to make his move. Emily always said over thinking things was his specialty. Right now, he couldn't agree more.

He couldn't help but think about the suit jacket she had been wearing. A _man's _suit jacket. Perhaps the half-hour spent thinking of ways to approach her was in vain. Perhaps she already has a boyfriend.

But he hasn't seen this mysterious man. So, perhaps there isn't one after all.

The woman is obviously starting to loosen up. Her hips are swinging lightly side-to-side in a hypnotic rhythm that nearly sends Reid to his knees.

When he finally snaps back into reality, he realizes that her two friends have gone. Glancing toward the dance floor he spots them walking away from him. But he isn't interested in watching them dance.

Rising from his chair he figures now is as good a time as any. Before he starts reciting statistics on the longevity of relationships that start at a bar.

His heart thumps loudly in time with his footsteps. He breaks out in a cold sweat.

And then… he chickens out.

Quickly checking to see if anyone has witnessed his awkwardness, he prepares to back away and leave for good.

It isn't until he is almost back to the entrance that he glances back over his shoulder one last time, hoping desperately to at least catch a glimpse of her face.

But she is walking away, onto the dance floor. In her high heels and short skirt. Carrying her long jacket.

He notices a set of keys lying where she was standing not even a minute ago. He doesn't recall her dropping them, but they sure weren't there just before he turned to leave.

He goes over and scoops them up.

Pushing through the crowd, he yells over the music, "Excuse me! You dropped your keys. Ma'am?"

_Ma'am? Really Spencer? You just called her ma'am. Good job._

Catching up to her, he rambles on quickly.

"Miss, I meant miss. I'm sorry, you don't look like a ma'am. But then again I've only seen the back of you. Uhh, I mean…"

_And now you just told her you've been staring at her ass all night. Perfect._

The mystery woman turns around as Reid looks up from the car keys in his trembling hands.

"I'm so sor- JJ?"

"Reid?"

And because he can't help it, the rambling begins again.

"JJ? I didn't know you were here. You umm, you look nice. And that's a very uhh, short skirt. I mean… I'm only saying because, because it's winter. But…"

He quiets when he hears JJ start to laugh.

She doesn't respond right away, but just continues to giggle.

_Typical Reid. Actually, he's kinda cute when he's all flustered…_

Smiling at him, she unconsciously tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

"Spence, it's okay. That's why I have this looong jacket."

Seeing how nervous he looks, standing there like a lost puppy, JJ throws him a playful wink.

"You wanna dance?"

Reid smiles back at her.

Maybe he can find the woman of his dreams in a place like this.

Maybe he just did.

* * *

I'm so excited, this is my first challenge submission. Thanks so much for the invite, this was so much fun to do!

Just one little thing: The line "Morgan's words hang over his head like Schleprock's rain cloud." Badluck Schleprock is a character from the 1970s Hanna-Babera animated television series The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and The Flintstone Comedy Hour. His character was always accompanied by a storm cloud over his head. Just in case some people didn't know who that was.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know how I did! Reviews are much appreciated!

Jessalynn


End file.
